Dia Seguinte
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Oneshot. Às vezes a Vida dá seu próprio jeito... HH! Tb é presente de Natal pra Junesan, porque eu não gostei do primeiro!


**Disclaimer:**

**-Harry Potter não me pertence. Eu nunca inventaria um jogo chamado _quadribol_ onde existem bolas que voam.**

**-Presente de Natal pra June - H&H versão 2.3, porque na verdade é a terceira versão da segunda versão de uma fic desse casal. Estou realmente tentando não ser repetitiva... . **

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**Dia Seguinte**

_but while you happen to be here_

_why don't you whisper all those sweet forevers in my ear?_

_mas enquanto acontece de você estar aqui_

_por que não sussurra todos aqueles doces para sempre no meu ouvido?_

_you never know when it will end_

_tomorrow or tomorrow or tomorrow..._

_você nunca sabe quando isso vai acabar_

_amanhã ou amanhã ou amanhã..._

_/ Sex Changes /_

_/ The Dresden Dolls /_

-Eu amo você.

Sussurrou em seu ouvido, fraco demais.

Olhou para as roupas amarrotadas que ainda estavam no chão. Os sapatos embrulhados no blusão entre os braços.

Suspirou, abaixou os olhos e fechou a porta.

Era melhor nem olhar pra trás.

oOo

Levantou-se.

Vestiu uma camisa branca limpa e uma calça de sarja azul.

Lavou-se, penteou-se, depois foi até a cozinha tomar um café rápido e sem gosto.

Uma luz acinzentada vinha da janela da sala, junto com o barulhinho inquieto da chuva que batia no vidro do apartamento.

Quanto tempo mais ia durar aquele silêncio?

Olhou para o telefone. Ia ligar para ela, gritar com ela para pararem com aquela criancice e voltarem tudo como era antes, no _mínino_!

Porque a vontade que tinha mesmo era de lançar um feitiço contra si mesmo contra burrice, trancá-la dentro daquele quarto mais uma vez e dizer tudo que devia ter tido _antes_.

-Você não mudou nada, Mione. Nada...

Sorriu.

Mas sabia que ela era assim mesmo. A mesma garota que queria fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo. Que pensava demais mas quando agia, agia por si mesma e não esperava por nada nem ninguém, como um grifo desgovernado.

E ainda detestava explicações.

Não que isso fosse desculpa pro medo que ele tinha de usar aquele telefone.

Sabia que se não viesse da parte dele, aquele dia seguinte podia durar semanas, meses, até anos de separação e corações mal-resolvidos.

Definitivamente, ela não podia ter um sono mais pesado?

Olhou para o aparelho mais uma vez, mordicando o lábio inferior.

Pense!

Se você, numa noite, acaba dormindo com a sua melhor amiga e ela desaparece na manhã seguinte, o que isso significa?

Alternativa a: um monstro a raptou e a escondeu numa torre cheia de armadilhas?

Não. Se fosse na época de Hogwards, talvez.

Mas mesmo se um monstro estivesse atrás dele ou de Mione, o feitiço antiintruso do apartamento teria o alertado.

Fora de cogitação.

Teria que se contentar com a alternativa b: ela se arrependeu, ficou com medo de encarar você e saiu correndo.

Jogou-se para trás no sofá, fechando os olhos.

Parecia o mais lógico. Ainda mais vindo da senhorita Granger, um poço de razão sem muita habilidade para lidar com assuntos românticos.

Não conseguia parar de repetir em sua mente cenas e detalhes da noite passada. O beijo quase acidental dado na cozinha, o molho do macarrão na panela, as bocas ficando mais acesas, e de repente tudo tinha se esquecido no calor da meia –luz do seu quarto.

Ela não quis parar.

Beijaram-se, tocaram-se, sentindo um ao outro até o fim.

Como se a fome do corpo um pelo outro tivesse devorado qualquer palavra.

Ele achou que acordaria com ela nos braços, o rosto entre os cabelos ruivos, a apertaria para mais junto dele e diria com a voz rouca de sono uma declaração de amor improvisada.

Como nos filmes e nos contos de fadas.

Mas talvez isso também não soasse bom.

Afinal, certamente Hermione já havia lido tudo que havia para se ler sobre príncipes encantados.

Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para surpreendê-la.

Ou para acreditar que eles poderiam ser algo como que felizes para sempre.

Levantou num salto do sofá, balançando a cabeça.

O que adiantava pensar aquelas bobagens se ela não estava apaixonada por ele? Nem nunca esteve! Não que ele sempre tenha sido loucamente perdido de amor por ela mas... ela sempre fora parte dele. Ela era tudo que nele faltava e tudo que podia completá-lo. Ele demorou muito tempo para conhecer a si mesmo. Era natural que demorasse em _reconhecê-la_ também.

Não podia definir quando foi.

O dia em que olhou para Hermione e soube que era ela a única para ele.

Mas pensar nisso não o ajudaria.

Não agora, que ela tinha mostrado que simplesmente não sentia o mesmo por ele.

De repente olhou para os pés, e percebeu que tinha derramado café no tapete azul. A mancha se espalhava rapidamente, como se zombasse ainda mais da sorte dele.

-Droga.

Foi até a cozinha, onde abriu a portinha debaixo da pia, procurando um produto de limpeza para o tapete. Achou o vasilhame, mas para aumentar sua sorte, estava vazio.

-Que dia. – reclamou.

Não bastava ter tido perdido a melhor amiga.

Ou ter passado a melhor noite de sua vida e saber que nunca mais teria outra igual.

Agora tinha uma mancha berrante em seu tapete da sala que o faria ter que sair de casa quando tudo que queria era se esconder debaixo da cama e gritar o quanto era burro para que ouvissem até na China.

Olhou para o telefone, desapontado.

Sabia que tinha que ligar para ela, mas não sabia como. Uma pena.

Ia ter que esperar.

Ligou a secretária eletrônica, pegou suas chaves e saiu.

Bip.

_"Alô... Harry? Você está aí? Sou eu, Hermione... Eu... eu sinto muito! Eu entrei em pânico e... bom, eu queria conversar com você. Por favor, retorne minha ligação. E...er... Beijos, eu acho..."_

oOo

Hermione Granger olhou para o relógio. Dez e doze da manhã.

Era domingo e ela não agüentava mais o mormaço pálido do apartamento. Por isso estava ali, sentada naquele balcão da cafeteria, tomando um segundo café expresso e batendo com a mão na testa.

-Burra.

Era uma qualidade que nunca se encaixaria ao nome Granger, se fosse há poucos meses atrás. Mas agora a melhor aluna já formada em Hogwards se sentia simplesmente estúpida. Como conseguia! Semanas se sentindo estranha... pensamentos esquisitos, sensações diferentes no seu corpo quando chegava perto dele...

E quando finalmente tudo se estendia diante dos seus olhos, quando ela finalmente compreendia o que estava acontecendo com ela, com _eles_, ela foge no meio da madrugada como se fosse uma criminosa!

-Mais café, senhorita?

Ela levantou os olhos castanhos para a moça que servia o café. Nem tinha percebido que sua xícara já estava vazia mais uma vez. Cafeína não lhe acalmava em nada, mas foi um vício que pegou nas noites de estudo ininterrupto para grandes provas. Era sentir o estômago embrulhar de nervosismo que lá estava uma xícara cheinha para ela.

Acenou para que a moça enchesse a terceira xícara.

Olhou para o celular. Dez e vinte.

Do outro lado da rua, dentro de um mercadinho apertado estava um impaciente rapaz de óculos e cabelos castanhos, olhando desesperado para o relógio e para a fila que se estendia largamente à sua frente.

Um casal com quatro filhos parecia ter estacionado no único caixa da lojinha de suprimentos. A única que abria aos domingos na vizinhança.

E se Hermione telefonasse? Ele não estaria em casa para atender e... balançou a cabeça com força.

Idiota.

Ela tinha ido embora sem dizer nada, por que ela resolveria ligar para ele no dia seguinte!

Riu sozinho.

Será que todo homem apaixonado tinha essas idéias tão bobas quanto as dele? Hermione ligando no dia seguinte... _depois_ de tê-lo deixado sozinho na cama? Nem sob feitiço.

Dez e vinte e oito.

Mesmo assim, ele devia ir logo para casa. Já estava começando a visualizar aquela mancha tomando todo o apartamento...

Queria ligar logo pra ela.

Não era orgulhoso. Isso era bobagem. Sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa ou aquele dia seguinte podia durar uma vida inteira.

Ou devia ser orgulhoso?

Quer dizer, Hermione tinha dado o primeiro passo contra. Por que ele tinha que consertar agora? Será que era algo a se consertar, pra começar?

Estava começando a filosofar e detestava isso. Dez e trinta. A fila parecia não andar. Vasilhames de desinfetante não deviam ser tão coloridos, pareciam chamar anda mais a atenção de crianças. Um perigo! Hermione estava confusa, disso tinha certeza. Talvez devesse ligar pra ela. Talvez ela tivesse ligado. Talvez ela tivesse tido que viajar para o Alaska de última hora. Nunca ia saber. Só queria que aquela fila andasse logo, antes que o Alaska começasse a derreter na sua cabeça, debaixo da mancha escura do seu tapete da sala de estar.

oOo

Quando finalmente Harry conseguiu fechar a porta atrás de si com a sacola nos braços, notou que o céu havia escurecido de repente e grossas gotas de chuva caíam na rua.

Suspirou fundo, pensando que dia perfeito era aquele.

Por sorte, havia saído de casa com o casaco de bruxo, e num dos bolsos tinha um guarda-chuva em tamanho pequeno, que ele habilmente segurou entre os dedos e, olhando para os lados, fez um suave gesto de pulso fazendo o objeto obter o tamanho natural.

Ele atravessa a rua, seguindo para a praça que corta a avenida e dá de atalho para seu apartamento, quando alguma coisa chama a atenção dos seus olhos, de relance.

Uma Hermione apertada entre os braços, se encolhendo dentro do casaco vermelho, tentando não pegar chuva debaixo do minúsculo toldo de uma cafeteria no outro quarteirão.

Deu um passo e parou.

O que devia fazer? Não tinha a menor idéia do que diria para ela. Ela não tinha o visto, estava de costas. Com aqueles cabelos cacheados eriçando sob a chuva. Não podia deixá-la lá. Bem, ela tinha fugido, mas ele não ia fazer a mesma coisa, ia?

Bom, acordar sozinho tinha doído...

Mas...

-Você pode pegar um belo resfriado se continuar sendo tão descuidada, Hermione.

A menina se virou, nitidamente espantada pela voz do rapaz atrás de si. Harry viu os lábios balbuciando seu nome, ainda que sem muito êxito.

Ela parecia ignorar o guarda-chuva sobre seus cabelos respingados de chuva, ainda se apertando dentro do casaco, os olhos parados em cima dos dele.

Olhos tão envergonhados.

-Harry, eu...

-Nós precisamos conversar, Mione. Mas não aqui, vamos sair da chuva e...

-Não!

Ela segurou no seu braço com tanta força que Harry pensou que ela fosse cair em cima dele. Então sorriu para a amiga, do jeito mais gentil que conseguia.

Hermione se assustou com o próprio gesto e tratou de retirar as mãos de cima dos braços dele. Virou o rosto para a rua agora cinzenta, com poucos carros passando pelo asfalto molhado. Passou a mão ligeiramente sobre os cabelos, notando-os úmidos, o que a deixou ainda mais nervosa diante da situação. Precisava muito de uma quarta xícara de café...

-Sobre ontem... – Harry começou, voltando os olhos da rua. – Eu preciso que saiba que... bom, eu não me arrependo, Hermione. Mas se você se arrepende, eu posso entender. Sério.

-Mas eu não me arrependi, Harry!

-Não?

A expressão cara de bobo ganhou nova definição no rosto de Harry Potter.

-Mas...

Hermione abaixou os olhos, não o deixando terminar de falar. Respirou fundo e voltou a encará-lo, com um sorriso mais leve nos lábios rosados.

-Eu fiquei com medo. Muito medo. Medo de que você tenha tido só uma fraqueza... que tenha sido só uma carência sua e puxa, de repente era eu que estava lá... mas tudo bem se for, porque eu sei, eu entendo, eu já li que isso acontece muito entre amigos e tudo mais, então por isso eu acho que...

A boca de Harry a calou ali mesmo, debaixo de chuva e guarda-chuva, e tanta filosofia.

-Livro nenhum pode ter escrito o que eu sinto por você, Mione.

Ela deu um largo sorriso e nada mais precisou ser dito.

oOo

Tapete limpo.

Panquecas doces sobre a mesa.

E um café fresquinho ainda cheirando na cozinha.

Harry olhou para a janela mais uma vez, um pouco intrigado. Sentiu o corpo da namorada revirar-se no sofá, abraçada a ele, e fitá-lo com um ponto de interrogação.

-Algum problema, Harry?

-Não, nada... é que olhando assim, nem parece que choveu tudo aquilo hoje de manhã...

Hermione se ajeitou novamente, agora se virando para a alta janela da sala. Harry tinha razão. Se não tivesse ido lá fora, pensaria que nunca havia tido chuva alguma num céu tão azul e limpo de início da tarde.

O microondas apitou, indicando que os pãezinhos já estavam quentes.

-O tempo é mesmo maluco nessa época do ano. – ela comentou, antes de se levantar e ir até a cozinha.

Harry se sentou no sofá, ajeitando a mesinha de centro com os pratos e as xícaras de café. Eram uma e quinze da tarde, mas haviam resolvido que naquele dia não haveria almoço; ao contrário, iriam tomar o café da manhã que haviam perdido juntos.

Com direito às panquecas de Hermione e o café de Harry.

O jovem bruxo sorriu, ajeitando os guardanapos sob os pratos de louça.

-Já pensou, Mione, como tudo é meio maluco mesmo? Quer dizer, se eu não tivesse derramado café no tapete, ou se você não tivesse quebrado sua cafeteira, e aquela fila na loja! Deuses, que fila enorme para um domingo!

Hermione sentou-se ao lado do namorado no sofá, colocando o prato de pães amanteigados sobre a mesinha forrada.

-Pensando bem, Harry... você tem razão. Foi tudo muito esquisito.

-É... coisa de maluco.

-Parece até feitiço!

Entreolharam-se. E depois riram.

Lá fora, um céu azul brincava sem nuvens num dia limpo e ensolarado.

**OWARI**


End file.
